


An Unwanted Guest

by killerweasel



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 11:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie crashes at Dee's place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unwanted Guest

Title: An Unwanted Guest  
Fandom: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia  
Characters: Dee Reynolds, Charlie Kelly  
Word Count: 400  
Rating: PG  
A/N: n/a  
Warnings: n/a  
Summary: Charlie crashes at Dee's place.

 

 

Dee read the text from Mac again.

_Got into huge fight with Charlie over who was the better psycho killer- Freddy Krueger or Jason Voorhees. He took off. Keep an eye out._

As soon as she stepped into her apartment, she figured out what had happened to her missing spare key. Charlie must have grabbed it the last time he'd been over. The television, which she'd turned off before leaving earlier, was on. The wrappers from three candy bars and a bag of potato chips littered her floor. She frowned at the half-eaten block of cheese on the couch. Shaking her head, she walked to the bedroom.

Charlie was sprawled on the right side of the bed. He was wearing one of her ratty t-shirts and a pair of shorts she normally used at the gym. While she was tempted to wake Charlie up and order him to sleep on the couch, she didn't do it. Waking Charlie from a sound sleep never ended well. He'd either lash out in a whirlwind of fists and feet or he'd scream. Dee wasn't interested in being pummeled and the screaming would result in the neighbors calling the police.

She sighed as she slipped out of her shoes. Grabbing her pajamas, she headed into the bathroom. What she found nearly made her kick the wall in frustration. "Damn it, Charlie." Dee tossed a couple of towels onto the floor with the hopes of soaking up the water on it. She walked over and turned off the still-running shower. Her shampoo bottle was on its side in the tub. Half of the contents had poured out. There was some unidentifiable substance stuck to her loofah. Gagging, she used some toilet paper to grab it and toss it into the trash can.

Dee took a couple of deep breaths. At least Charlie had bathed before crawling into her bed so she wouldn't have to throw the sheets out in the morning. She changed into her pajamas, did her usual bedtime bathroom routine, and then headed back to the bedroom.

Charlie was almost exactly where she'd left him, snoring softly. He barely stirred as she climbed into bed. She shifted as far away from him as she could while still being comfortable. Dee knew from experience Charlie flailed in his sleep. Closing her eyes, she tugged the pillow closer. She'd deal with him in the morning.


End file.
